Realize the Punishment
Realize the Punishment is the Hundred Sixty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 1, 2017. Synopsis After the Schroeder Shredder is defeated, Miwa has the plan to overthrow his adoptive uncle, Emperor Eggman. Can Miwa's perfected plan work? Plot The Episode begins when Murakumo easily defeats the Schroeder Shredder and turns Obito Uchiha back into normal. After Schroder Shredder was easily arrested and put behind bars along with the Foot Mystics, Murakumo thanks Ayame and her group of liberating all of the cities from the clutches of Eggman and Enrique Eggman's secret was exposed by his brother Hydron, Enrique explains that Miwa Tomoe is the young daughter of his and Hydron was her uncle. At the Heaven Tail Guild, Hydron provides them the passage to the Konohatropolis Palace; the underground factory, knowing they will get to the palace to overthrow Eggman but knew Eggman had the Death Egg rebuilt and can be summoned from the Genesis Portal, which is scheduled to come through their portal within eight days. Dawn surmises that this could be the final phase of the the Eggman Empire's top secret project called the E.G.G - R.A.G.N.A.R.O.K, knowing that, if the Death Star is able to find its way through that dimensional portal, it could mean the end of the Dyna Galaxy as they know it, which must be stopped. Heaven Tail Guild wonders if they are ready for such a challenge, but the Fairy Tail Guild encourages them to do so, remarking that becoming heroes was their destiny and that he is grateful that the fate of the world can rest in their hands. The entire Heaven Tail and Fairy Tail Guilds, the reborn Revolutionary Army, the Dens Federation and the Ten Master Clans suit up for battle, and with a cry of "BOOYAKASHA", they head for the capital of Konohatropolis Palace's underground factory. At the Underground city, the newly formed alliance splits into three formations, Fairy Tail will take the bridges, Heaven Tail on the rivers and the reborn Revolutionary Army on the subways. On Heaven Tail's river path to the underground factory, Heaven Tail confront Fishface. At first Fishface gets the advantage but Paul Gekko takes off his breathing suit and ate his mechanical legs before taking him out of the water, leaving him to suffocate. On Fairy Tail's bridge path to the underground factory, Fairy Tail find a battle suit that Dr. Eggman had constructed. is surprised and terrified at the same time and saw the fully constructed Egg Fleet. Tatsumi was shocked that the Eggman Empire has constructed the mysterious super weapon; Shirokishi and Schroeder Shredder is piloting it. As the Revolutionists meet up to the Underground Palace, Heaven Tail made it as well and wonders how reborn Revolutionary Army is doing. On reborn Revolutionary Army's subway path to the underground factory, Kurome and the rest head below the ground through stealth and finally met up with Heaven Tail and Fairy Tail. Confident that their mission will no wrap up, Leon takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires a blast from it at the portal, but it is protected by a force field and is unharmed by the blast of energy. The united alliance are then set upon by Traag and a large Eggman army. Paul Gekko is successful in bringing the force field down. However, the portal itself activates immediately afterward, whereby the numerous portal projectors all turn upward and emit massive beams of energy that manifest themselves in an opening rift above the building. Out of the rift hovers the Death Star. Leon attempts to destroy the portal one last time with the Omni-Disintegrator, but its energy source disappears, much to the teams' puzzlement. As the Death Star continues to make its way through the rift, Esdeath used Mahapadma which can freeze time and space and took the Power Cell allowing the united alliance to escape from the exploding factory and to the Konohatropolis Palace and are met with a horrifying realization: the Death Star is risen. As the Death Star drifts through the sky while striking millions of the city's citizens with fear, Emperor Eggman gloats his victory of the rebels since the Trigon Spider have captured Miwa Tomoe. Meanwhile, on board the massive space station, Miwa Tomoe awakens, only to find herself bound to a table, and sees Soo-Won is staring down at her. It introduces itself and addresses her by name. It briefly explains that her mental energies are 'uniquely attuned' to this universe and, once Soo-Won has gained what she possesses, it will use it to harvest the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Miwa retorts that the billions of humans are 'kind of' using the world, and then goes on to state that the Galactic Empire has come here simply for nothing. However, a mysterious Infinite Stratos then converge on Miwa and everything goes black for her... Returning to the Guild, despite that, Murakumo manages to remember the sequence of nefarious events he was privy to; Eggman's imperial crew have constructed the army of Infinite Stratos, the new types of Mobile Suit, and had Miwa Tomoe in the clutches not long ago. The Turtles' new challenge of having to save Miwa upsets Ralph, as they just caught a glimpse of the Death Star's powers. Inside the Death Star, upon reaching to Miwa Tomoe, upon hearing that Soo-Won is part of the Galactic Empire, slams his hsu quandao into the ground as he accuses Soo-Won of lying. Stone-faced, Soo-Won replies that Yona can confirm everything, as she was present and witnessed everything; Hak, now enraged, strikes at Soo-Won with his spear, the two exchanging blows as Hak demands that Soo-Won tell the truth Meanwhile, the Turtles are roaming the damaged streets of New York and spot one of the Shuttles that the Eggman army have been using for transportation, Leon tells his brothers that they must get on one of them and, while Dawn worriedly points out that there is small group of Swarm Troopers between them and the nearest shuttle, Ralph steps in and easily destroys their enemies, allowing themselves to smuggle aboard and enter the Death Star. The Turtles manage to hear Miwa utter a couple screams, but, before they can even determine where she is, they are set upon by dozens of Swarm Troopers while taking cover in what appears to be a crawl space. While Hak states that he always thought Soo-Won rejected ideas such as status, and that the Soo-Won he knew would have too much pride to strike at a man who never touched weapons. Drawing his sword to attack, Soo-Won replies that their nation has no need for a weak king, and slashes out at Hak, receiving a large gash to the shoulder when Hak fights back. With Soo-Won now injured, the Akatsubaki activates with Miwa as the power source standing back move in and surround Hak and Yona, forcing Hak to drop his weapon and stand down, but the Turtles then burst into the room (via a hatch), having totally battled their way here. Ralph kicks Soo-Won on the stomach, knocking him out unconsciously, Dawn rapidly reprograms the Infinite Stratos, reprogramming the Death Star in the process. The Turtles, Hak, Yona and the dragons were able to escape with the unconscious Soo-Won and went into the shuttle before the Death Star drifts away from orbit into the unknown regions of the galaxy. At Heaven Tail, the temporary alliance celebrates the super victory and the capture of the Eggman's Super weapon. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Murakumo Gekko *Bastia *Vent *Aile *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *Ancient One *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Chiba Naotsugu *Inagaki *Chiba Toshikazu *Chiba Erika *Kirihara Takeaki *Mibu Sayaka *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Baryl *Kai *Ms. Millions *Mary *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Lilly *Sal *Miyu *Regal *WindMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *KnightMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *MagnetMan.EXE *QuickMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *SnakeMan.EXE *TurboMan.EXE *Ring.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Iris.EXE *Duo.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kajenda *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Akame *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Senna Gekko *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Karou *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Okita Gentatsu *Hajime *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Seta Sōjirō *Kanji Kamatari *Honjō Kamatari *Kariwa Henya *Yūkyūzan Anji *Sadojima Hōji *Komagata Yumi *Usui Uonuma *Fuji *Miharu *Tobari *Kouichi *Gau Meguro *Raimei Shimizu *Raikō Shimizu *Kotarou Fuuma *Saraba *Sōrō Katō *Hanabusa Seki *Hattori *Ichiki *Shijima *Eugene *Yae Oda *Yoite *Yukimi *Amatatsu *Jūji Minami *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Falcon *Ayame *Ayame's family *Ryoma *Wang-Tang *Rouge *Gunrock *Jack Winslow *Pride *Jane *Mel *Julia *Pete *Accel *Gourmand *Apollus *Cassie *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Senna Kyoudou *Soo-Won *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Kouichi *Obito Uchiha **Guardian Obito *Utakata *Legendary Jinchūrikis *Princess O'Neil *Mondo *Spike *Leatherhead *Rockwell *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Asano *Sai *Sakura *Hinata Hyūga *Yamato *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha Ghost Guardians Human *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Tengu Yamata-no-Orochi Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon